


The 'No Talking' Rule

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Tony Stark, Consensual Sex, M/M, MARRIED STONY IS HAVING BUTT SEX, NSFW, Smut, Top!Steve Rogers, do people still use smut, honestly if you can come up with more tags to this that would be great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony and Steve have a very steady, satisfying sexual life, but this particular day Steve is in a mood for something different and tries to convince his husband to his idea.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	The 'No Talking' Rule

**Author's Note:**

> hey, psst! I am gonna tell you a secret. the secret is... I CAN'T WRITE SMUT. I mean, I can, but I am no good at it, but I had this one online friend always asking me to write some, soooo... like 15 years later, here it is. hope you will like it and not cringe too much!

"Ohh - ahh, Steve! Ah!"

It was nice. Their bodies pressed together, moving in one rhythm. The wet sound and the heat. Very nice.

"HAH! Ah! Come on! Aaah!"

Steve tried to focus on the feelings. The way his front pressed to Tony's back, covering the trembling body. How he braced one hand on the covers, crumpling them in his fist, the other hand pressed to Tony's hot lower belly, his hand rising and falling with every rapid breath. The tight feeling around him, as he moved in and out with a wet sound.

"Ah! Ste-Steve! Ah-ah!"

It was great. It was sweaty and hot. It was... so loud. 

"Haa! Ah ah ah! Steve, I am-!"

"Shh," Steve soothed, leaning more on his husband's smaller frame, entering even deeper, feeling Tony tremble in pleasure. He pushed his hips forward, angling downwards and Tony jerked his head, screaming in delight.

"AH! Oh fu- yeah, like that, like that-"

Steve huffed. On most of the days, he was used to Tony's loudness. Heck, on most of the days, he found it extremely appealing, enticing even as Tony was wonderfully responsive to every touch and it was very rewarding. Just there was something about today that ticked Steve off, and he was not able to name it, but he would appreciate if Tony could... tone it down a bit. 

"Mhm- Steve! Hah!"

Well, even if Steve was in a mood for quieter, more tranquil sex, he still wanted to be a top performer and delivered and delivered and delivered until both of them came in a tremble, Steve gritting his teeth when the pleasure reached its peak, Tony's arms giving up as he fell forward into the bed, letting out a long, pleased shrill, that instead of being taken as a compliment, just made Steve's ears ache. 

"Ahh... Ahhh..."

The soft sound of breathing was much better. Carefully, Steve slipped out, helping Tony lower himself completely into the covers and peppering soothing kisses along the line of shoulders.

"Mhm... Steve..."

"Rest a bit, okay?" Steve said, kissing Tony's nape lovingly, as he moved away to discard the used condom and fix the covers around them. 

"Hey, come here," Tony demanded, not liking the sudden empty and cold feeling. When Steve leaned back in, Tony lifted his head and turned to the side, locking their lips in a kiss. Long and needy, lips overlapping and tongues rubbing against each other, lasting and lasting, because who needed to breathe anyway.

"Mhm," when the kiss ended, Tony opened his eyes and smiled at Steve, dazed and starry-eyed, the moment disappearing when he saw how somber his boyfriend's eyes were. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, not understanding. Steve had this peculiar look on his face, that looked a lot like disappointment. Which wasn't appropriate after mind-blowing sex. Unless... "Oh, shit, I am sorry, you didn't-"

"No, I did, I did," Steve denied quickly, knowing what Tony wanted to ask and already feeling bad for ruining the post-sex bliss. "It was great, babe," he soothed, running the back of his palm over Tony's cheek tenderly. It wasn't a lie, and it truly was great. It just wasn't exactly what Steve needed at that moment, but being so close and intimate with Tony was always great.

"Something is bothering you," Tony said, reading correctly through his husband, not making it a question, just a statement. He frowned at Steve, not liking the way he sighed and lay down on his back next to Tony, preferring to look at the ceiling than at his lover. "What? Steve?"

Steve clicked his tongue, not knowing how to put it to not offend Tony. They had a great, steady sex life, based on mutual pleasure and feeling secure and it was really, really good. He didn't want to ruin it.

"You were kinda loud today," Steve said, on a similar note to Tony's earlier comment, stating a fact.

"Um. Yeah, so?" Tony asked, sounding amused. He was always loud. Being quiet and being Tony Stark never went in pair.

"I don't know. Maybe next time... you can try to be less loud?" Steve said carefully, mentally preparing himself for a hurt outburst of emotions, and being surprised when none came. Instead, Tony huffed out a laugh and lifted himself from the covers.

"No can do, Cap," Tony teased, using Steve's nickname playfully, just as if to show that Steve might be the Captain of the Avengers team, but Tony was the one in charge right now. "You fell in love with me being loud," Tony hummed, putting one leg over Steve's hips and moving to the center. "You married me being loud," he continued to list, leaning in closer, hands braced on the covers on each side of Steve's head, their lips almost touching. "And you fuck me loud," Tony whispered hotly, pressing his lips over Steve's, initiating another kiss, one that Steve could feel deep in his throat and sending a nice tingle down his body.

"Hmph," Steve huffed, when Tony moved away, straightening up with a self-satisfied grin and the tip of the pink tongue peeking out to lick at the corner of the upper lip. Back straight, relaxed belly and a smile that made Steve feel weak. A very tempting sight. "I am gonna buy you a gag ball," Steve joked, smiling back at his husbands, and holding to Tony's wonderful hips as Tony started to gently roll his pelvis.

"Good luck with that," Tony grinned wider, moving slow and sensual, the subtle twist of his waist and hips making Steve's brain short circuit. They could easily move to round two from here, Steve already stiffening from the wonderful feeling Tony's skilled moves invoked, but Steve could be difficult too when he wanted to.

"Hah!" Tony shivered when Steve's hands moved to his back and pulled him closer, hands reaching down and resting on the round butt cheeks. "Oh? What are you planning?" Tony asked with a smile, and Steve didn't answer, just grinned back and let his hands do the talking.

It took one press on the small of his lover's back to get the legs open wider, and Steve was very grateful that Tony maintained the acquired skill of doing split from his teenage years. It was a gift in their bedroom play.

"Oh my gosh..." Tony shivered, curling closer to Steve's body, when a warm finger started to play between his butt cheeks, testing and finding his opening, circling it. "Hah... HAH!"

Steve's finger slipped in with ease, Tony already stretched and slicked from his cock. He pushed in deeper, angling his finger and pressing on the tight walls.

"HAH!" Tony's head jerked up, sparkles showing in his eyes. Bingo. Steve indulged his lover with few more precise moves, watching Tony's face became heated, moans and gasp falling from his lips and when they reached the desired level of loudness, Steve slowly withdrew his hand. "Wait-what?" Tony asked, eyes opening wide when he felt the unwelcomed emptiness. "What the fuck, Ste-"

"Stop talking," Steve ordered. Tony's eyes became even wider at the commanding tone and he stared at his husband, blinking in confusion.

"What?!" Tony shrilled out, not believing that Steve would go so low to first turn him on and then deny him. That was really, really low. Unworthy of Captain America. 

"If you want me to continue, you will stay quiet. Got it?" Steve said, grinning too smug for Tony's liking, his finger rubbing against the throbbing opening. 

"Ohhh you gotta be shitting me," Tony gritted out, desperately needing Steve's touch and calling it a bluff. Steve wouldn't. When the touching stopped and Steve's hand slipped away, Tony panicked. It wasn't a joke. Steve was serious. And he was in no position to argue. Tony sucked in a long breath and exaggeratedly puffed his cheeks out, showing that he had no intention of talking anymore. 

"Good boy," Steve praised, and Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, shutting them close the next second when the finger was back inside him. Moving slow, finding the right places, and soon a second fingers joined, filling him up nicely. Tony curled, whimpering through closed mouth, the feeling of fingers slipping in and out so good. 

Steve watched Tony closely. The way his shoulders trembled, droplets of sweat appeared on his face, his eyebrows and lips twitching with every well measured touch. Steve took his time, exploring every inch of sensitive skin, finding what worked the best, and focusing on that, enjoying every emotion showing on his husband's face. At some point, Tony couldn't stay upright anymore and bend in, digging both hands into Steve's sides, just having to hold to something, and obediently, not letting out a full-formed moan. Just those small, wonderful whimpers, trying to make their way out of the pressed together lips. Steve was mesmerized, never knowing how tempting he could find the image of Tony trying to keep it quiet be. 

"Tony... You look beautiful," Steve said in a love filled voice, adding a third finger, and Tony's eyes snapped open when the build up was reaching its climax. It was incredible how he could feel every stroke, not distracted by his own voice, and how focused and thorough Steve was, finding every sensitive spot. Just staying quiet was becoming more and more difficult as the heat in his body was increasing, pooling in the pit of his stomach, and when Steve's fingers pressed on his sweet spot and held, Tony's body started to shiver and there was this wonderful rush in his head, causing his limbs to go all stiff and hips snap forward when he came for the second time. Different, quieter, but so deep he could feel it in every nerve ending on his body. 

"Hah... Hah..." Tony let out a long breath, feeling overwhelmed and blissful, and allowing Steve's hands to guide him until he was snuggly pressed to his husband's front. "Mhm," Tony hid his face into Steve's neck, needing a moment to compose himself and enjoying being wrapped in muscled arms he knew so well.

"Good job," Steve praised, playing with the short hair at the back of Tony's head. He kissed his husband's temple, feeling his heart swell with love and just ecstatic from the shared moment and how well Tony listened. It was a true partnership, where they both cared about their needs and Steve just loved his husband more and more. "You can talk now, by the way," Steve said, remembering that he never called off the _'no talking'_ rule.

Tony snorted, his whole body jumping with the movement. "Mhm... Steve?" He started, sounding tired and on a verge of sleep, but in that good, satisfied way. 

"Yeah, babe?"

"Uhh... I am gonna need that gag ball."

Steve laughed quietly, wrapping Tony tighter in his arms and smiling brightly. "No, you don't," Steve cheerfully refused the request, not keen on denying himself the pleasure of seeing Tony Stark struggling to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
